VolatileDominance
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >Be the troll who's personality is confusing. You think they mean you. You're Azra Dwarn. That's right. Well, HALF of you really likes MARTIAL ARTS. The DIGNIFIED half. The WILD, UNRULY half prefers VIDEO GAMES, especially horror games that scare the EVER-LOVING SHIT out of the dignified side of you. Both halves of you have a penchant for VIOLENCE, although the dignified half prefers REAL VIOLENCE, where the wild part likes SIMULATED VIOLENCE. Both of your halves like to PARTAKE IN A FORM OF EXTREME ROLEPLAYING, known as FLARPing. You play as the STOWAWAY class, and your rank right now is LINGUISTIC LIEUTENANT. You play with your clouder EU ZIENNU on TEAM VANQUISH. You like her. She puts up with you. Your biggest rivals are TEAM BLITZ. Their clouder is Sivex Theal and Lurra Cerde is his partner. You don't have a strife specibus stupid; you just use your psiionics! As for a fetch modus, well, you have the Arcade modus. In order to get an item out, you need to defeat an enemy in a fighter arcade game. Harder enemies appear for bigger and more important items. Both halves of you think it's a pretty sweet modus. Personality Write something about your Troll's personality here. Biography Azra has a moirail who is also a human, which is kind of weird, but Azra doesn't mind that much. Amber Dexter is just as crazy as Azra, and they look out for one another. Azra has a black crush, but it's subject, Jielle Phrote, will never return her hatred due to her bubbly lime blooded nature. There is also no way Azra'' ''could mediate. In fact, sometimes, Kiez Strast mediates between her two personality halves. Azra's ancestress was the Haruspex. As the strongest psiionic in Oclarvis, she was chosen to teach the grubs about their psychic abilities. When her moirail, the Falconer, was killed by the Eliminator, the Haruspex attacked her. She blinded her and destroyed her left hand. The Haruspex went into hiding and started a rogue school of psiionics. The Thaumaturge contacted her sweeps later, and they, along with the Surveyor, became the behind the scenes rulers of Oclarvis. The Haruspex was the last of the trio to die. Azra gives her ancrestress 'mad props'. She thinks she was cool, and admires her defence of her moirail. In fact, both halves of Azra think she was a great ancestor. She was unbelievably powerful, even ruling the Overlord for sweeps! Session Azra loves her title as the Thief of Mind. She uses her abilities to literally steal sanity from enemies. They grow more confused and insane, while Azra's head clears, and she gets better at switching between her halves. Azra hates her planet in the medium. LoOaM is basicaly a giant maze, the walls built of grey stone shimmering with minerals. The sky is always pale, casting little light on her tall walled prison. The consorts, deep red millipedes, live in little clusters in the few open space in the maze. They tell Azra that they cannot trade and communicate with each other like they used to. Azra must bring the maze walls down. But the only way to do this is to navigate to the center of the labyrinth to defeat the denizen who put up the walls, Letavis. Trivia *Azra is based around the twin dwarf planets of Pluto and Charon. * "Azra" comes from the archangel of death, Azrael. *"Dwarn" is based off of dwarf, as in dwarf planet. *Azra's trollian, volatileDominance, refers to the changing of what personality is in charge. *The denizen Letavis is based on the Gaulish goddess of earth and plains. Gallery Pictures of your Troll go here. Category:Troll Category:Female Category:Not Super Session Category:Yellow Blood Category:Totally Not Superman